Afternoon Respite
by clanket
Summary: Callie and Arizona have a fun little afternoon. First go at smut but mixed with a little 'romance'; hope you enjoy! *crosses fingers*


**Title:** Afternoon Respite  
><strong>Author:<strong> clanket  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Callie and Arizona have a fun little afternoon. First go at smut but mixed with a little 'romance'; hope it's ok. *crosses fingers*

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>I walk in on this gorgeous brunette fresh out of the shower, skin still a little moist the way it is after being under a hot spray a while. She's turned away from me, towelling her hair, bent slightly to the left, the early afternoon sunlight coming in through the window in front of her.<p>

Callie's wearing these adorable deep purple booty shorts, coming to rest right where her ass meets her thigh, the curve between the two just barely visible as she bends forward, trying to keep the droplets in her hair from trailing down her skin. So I come up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and feeling just how warm her skin has remained from her shower.

She's told me plenty of times in the past that she likes it when I hug her from behind like this, even if our height difference makes it slightly awkward.

Her skin still feels almost a little sticky as the last of the water continues to evaporate off its impossibly soft surface, only aided by the sun's rays. I raise up onto my toes to place a few teasing kisses along her outstretched neck, surprising her as she didn't hear me come in, but she quickly accepts my advances and straightens up to press her back into me.

I keep kissing her neck and shoulder lightly just enjoying having her in my arms until she lets out a little contented sigh at which point I drag my teeth across the back of her shoulder until I reach its apex and bite down a little then kiss the same spot. I wouldn't want her to think I want to hurt her or anything, just that I enjoy feeling her in every way. I'm sure she knows that already but there's no harm in letting her know explicitly. She sighs again when my lips gently press into her skin.

As I do that I let my hands wander her torso; palms smoothing across her tummy, out to her hips where my supposedly long fingers would grip her flesh enough to pull her harder into me, then work their way up her sides, tickling her ribs enough to cause goose bumps to peak. I smile into her soft skin as she lets out a giggle at the shiver this causes to run through her, her backside pressing reflexively into me.

My fingers move forward again, our bodies swaying gently from side to side, until they can curve around the ribs just below her breasts and flatten out there before moving even higher to cup her full breasts, enclosed in a deep purple bra to match her adorable underwear.

My hands massage her through the material, mouth continuing to place little kisses everywhere they can reach, appreciating how she takes the initiative to move her hair off to the side to give me even more room to play on. I know she's feeling turned on by the way she's getting a little antsy, pushing her backside into my hips and gently grinding on me.

I make her wait a little longer, though, until I'm able to fully appreciate the feel of her skin against mine. I want her to know just how beautiful I find her, especially in this moment with her having been silhouetted against the gorgeous backdrop of the orange sun shining through the large glass window in our bedroom.

So I let my hands wander to her lower back, gliding up along her spine to her strong shoulders where my mouth has been lingering, to her arms and then slowly moving down them until I can twine my fingers in hers briefly. I pull them back to rest against my thigh as my hands move back to her legs, loving how smooth they are, fingers moving to tease just inside the leg of her booty shorts, figuring it's going to drive her a little crazy. I'm proven right when she lets out a little gasp.

Following the undergarment back, I grab her ass and give it a little squeeze before moving my thumbs into her waistband and tugging them over her curves.

She protests, saying that she just got dressed but the way she's been grinding back into me tells me she's just trying to play hard to get - even though she's right where I want her. I love how she plays these games even when she's so obviously enjoying herself.

Once on the ground, Callie kicks the shorts away to ensure we don't get tangled in them later. I move my fingers to the valley where her thighs meet torso and give a light tickle, knowing she probably wants a little more pressure a little farther in. I continue my way back up her stomach until I reach the front clasp of her bra and release it, granting me access to my favourite part of her body.

Callie's nails dig into my thigh and they sting a little even through my slacks.

After slipping the bra from her shoulders and tossing it in the approximate direction of the bed I move to undo the buttons on my short-sleeved oxford, knowing she'll like the feel of my bare skin pressed against her as much as I will, especially seeing as I'm not wearing anything underneath. Leaving the shirt on, all the buttons having been unclasped, I remove my own trousers which only spurs her to grind into me even harder.

I still her hips before working my way down her back, kissing and licking slowly southward until I reach a waist where I place the gentlest of nibbles, just to change up the sensations, before continuing on my journey. I kiss my way down the small of her back, past the swell of her ass and kneel to lavish her sensitive thighs with attention; licking and kissing the delicate skin at the back of her knee before standing up and repeating the process backward up the other leg.

When I finally reach her neck again I turn her around and pull her in close, hands touching the expanse of her back before moving down to her butt and pulling her into me, eliciting a moan. I skim my right hand across her skin until it's between her thighs, which she instinctively spreads slightly to give me more space. She's already warm from her recent shower but now as I slip my middle finger into her sex I can feel that she's wet, too.

She moans into our kiss, grinding down onto my hand, trying to get more pressure so I turn us slightly until she's pressed against our sturdy dresser. I move my thigh to meet my hand to give her something to push into as I kiss down her neck, her hands bunching my shirt in fists to ensure I stay in place.

She tilts her head back to give me more space yet again and I delight in the vibrations I can feel in her throat as she releases sounds of pleasure. I keep moving my mouth down until it reaches her breastbone then move to lick and kiss at the top of her left breast. When I glance up to watch her blissful reaction I find Callie's eyes staring back at me; watching me as I suck her nipple into my mouth.

One of her hands moves to my hair to pull me into her skin as the other keeps its grip on the garment. I keep massaging her sex, circling her clit and working her up with the hand buried between us.

My mouth moves to the other breast at her urging, licking at it and leaving the smallest of marks there before moving to suck on her already hardened nipple. She moans in pleasure at the sight of me attached to her or at the sensations it evokes - I'm not sure which but I'm also not about to complain.

She loves it when I little bruises and scratches for her to find the next day; marks that only we know even exist and the secrecy of it all just drives us both wild.

She begs me to touch her, to make her come, to make her feel good.

I pull my hand away from where it's found wet heat even as she protests and grab both of her hips firmly. She understands the silent command and gives a small hop at the same time I lift her then settle her on the edge of the dresser.

Her legs immediately wrap around me and it's my turn to moan at the way she grinds into my lower abdomen in search of any contact she can find. I keep kissing her deeply while moving my hands from her hips to trail my nails down the tops of her thighs and past her knees as far as I can reach.

She just tightens her legs around me in response and moans into my mouth. I pull back slightly to grab her lower lip with my teeth and tug on it a little, knowing she likes all sorts of different sensations.

She looks into my eyes for a moment before leaning forward to kiss me again and, again, I nibble on her lip as my own hips start rolling to meet hers. I move my hand back between her thighs to tease her, gathering some of the wetness and using it to rub her clit in slow circles. Her hips pick up speed as her natural tendencies make a return.

I can't take it anymore either so I pull away enough to watch her as I enter her with one finger. It slides in easily and she groans desperately at the knowledge that while it feels good, this move really won't get her off.

I continue to move in and out of her, liking how she knows there's no use in complaining because this is my game and I'm going to play it how I want to. So instead, she tugs me into her by my shirt and crashing our lips together in a ferocious kiss.

I occasionally flick her clit when I pull out to keep her aroused and interested, even if she is already fairly lost in the sensations.

I slow the kiss and deepen it as much as possible to keep her distracted long enough to reach my left hand out to open the top drawer on the dresser. I blindly feel around in it until I find what I'm looking for and pull it out.

Needing both hands for this next part, I move my mouth down to her amazing breasts again, smirking when I see the bruise that's formed as a result of my earlier actions. She'll definitely enjoy that little present later.

I lavish her entire chest with my mouth as I pull the harness up my legs and adjust the straps, loving how she continues to hold onto my shirt as if her life depended on it.

I work my way back up. I really like this dresser; how often is it that you find something this forgiving and this low altogether? It's the perfect height for us, stopping just below my pelvis.

I kiss her again, moving my left hand to her neck and the right to her core to gather the wetness I've caused to rush forth and spread it over the toy. When it feels ready, I rub her clit with the head of it, the cool silicon a new addition to the sensations her body is experiencing.

"Mm, God, Arizona, I'm so _so_ wet."

She lets out a near-growl as we continue to kiss and I'm sure her brow has creased now that she realises what I'm about to do.

I lean into her, forcing her to lean back a little, and pull her hips so that she's right at the edge of the commode.

I line up the toy and place just a little pressure behind it, asking for permission to continue. As she nods into our seemingly never-ending kiss I push the new appendage into her completely. She throws her head back suddenly as the relief this causes shoots through her, her body clearly having yearned for it, its primal need finally being fed.

I watch her as she becomes lost in her own world, hands finally releasing my shirt to support her weight just behind her, her hips starting to move in tandem with mine.

"Fuck, Callie, you're so sexy," I whisper.

She squeezes my hips with her thighs but refrains from clutching me with them, knowing that locking her ankles behind me would just hinder my movements in this position.

"Feels so good. God, I'm so wet," Callie breathes out as she keeps lifting her hips and pulling me into her with her strong legs, forcing me to match her pace. I grab her ass and help her movements along, kneading the flesh there as I work myself up from watching that toy slip in and out of her.

Wanting to feel her skin, the heat radiating from her, I lean into her body, pressing our breasts together. We're so close that I know my breath is washing over her neck, the goose bumps a testament to that fact.

My hands move to either side of her, landing just behind her ass and basically engulfing her body with my own. My palms are firmly on the cherry wood, holding myself up and steadying me enough to keep fucking her, the strap-on moving in and out in a steady rhythm.

I know she wants it faster, harder, but I keep my pace comfortable for the sole selfish reason that I like to watch her like this.

"You're so hot," I say beside her ear before biting down on the lobe. The sexy little whimper she releases is reward enough.

"Mmm, so hot."

I like feeling her breasts bounce slightly as I fuck her in the minimal space afforded by this position; I like to hear her panting; see the fine hairs at her neck stand on end.

"So close," she warns, her hips picking up speed and forcing me deeper inside.

Knowing I can support her, Callie moves her hands under my arms and holds her weight on my back while I attach my lips to her neck where a single bead of sweat has formed, licking it up then sucking at the vein thudding with her quickened pulse.

I bite down on it, unable to help myself. Surely I've left yet another mark but I think she'll forgive me – again. I smirk at the fact that this one will be harder to hide; people will know she's mine.

I move my left hand behind her to hold the entirety of our weight on it and squeeze the right between our bodies

"Please," she begs. "Please, just make me come."

I pinch her nipple and roll it between my fingers for a few moments before moving my hand between her thighs. I double the speed of my hips, her legs finally locking behind me and helping the short quick thrusts along.

My finger flicks her clit furiously, whispering into her neck to come for me, telling her to listen to the pounding of the dresser into the wall behind her; biting briefly at the extremely sensitive spot she has where her shoulder meets neck as I feel her legs pull me in harder and harder.

"Fuck," she pants out, unable to form sentences anymore as she concentrates on her impending orgasm.

I fuck her as quickly as I can, feeling the toy becoming harder to pull in and out as her muscles squeeze around it.

She throws her head back as her body freezes, legs trying to lock me in place. The moan of relief she lets out is one of the hottest things I've ever heard and pushes me over the edge, too.

I want her to feel this – to really feel it – so my finger keeps going, rubbing her clit, even as her body has stilled. I keep rocking my hips slowly, trying to match the rhythmic tensing of her walls to ensure I'm deepest when they clench.

"Oh my God," she whispers, trying to catch her breath. She's still clinging to me, legs loosening, mind lost in the purely physical ecstasy of the moment.

I pull out until only the head of the toy is in her and push all the way back in, just for good measure. She gasps and it's all I can do to keep myself from picking up the pace of my hips again and fucking her into oblivion once more.

I feel her breath washing over my skin as she clings to me, sagging back slightly in her exhaustion.

"Oh, God, Arizona. Just – wow."

I smile and place a gentle kiss on her neck before pulling out to let her sit up. I pull the straps down and off my legs then move back to her and wrap her legs around me, using the position to pick Callie up and carry her to the bed.

I try to lay her down gently but end up falling on top of her, causing her to let loose a round of giddy little giggles. I love when she's in this state; all blissed out and goofy and giggly – my Calliope doesn't giggle. At least my normal Calliope doesn't and that's why I love it when she's relaxed like this.

I roll off of her and she turns onto her side to face away from me, allowing me to hold her from behind.

She lets out a few more sniggers. I smile and ask her, "What?"

"I need another shower," she admits happily.

I laugh with her then reply, "Yeah, me too."

**-XXX-**

* * *

><p><em> Review if you enjoyed this because I'm more than a little self-concsious about it and would like to know whether I should just stick to the silly stuff LOL<br>Thanks bunches for reading :)  
><em>


End file.
